


Omen

by sheeplessnight



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeplessnight/pseuds/sheeplessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The atmosphere changed instantly when the giggle slice through the silence. Someone loudly began to stumble around the wreckage of our humble abode. Thinking of flight, I stepped back, towards the remnants of a window. As I did, Masky released my sleeve and stepped towards the destroyed doorway. His plans were completely opposite of mine—I knew he meant to attempt scaring away whomever had wandered in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omen

**Author's Note:**

> wrote a Marble Hornets fanfiction with a lot of words and which nothing happens.

There held no significance in that night. We were yet to move along the process of this game and simply waited. My white masked companion, Masky, and I were residing in an abandoned shack, per usual. It bore quite a few rooms, allowing for mindless exploring and poking around, as well as… Perhaps it could been seen as a bit childish, but the both of us enjoyed chasing each other throughout the building. One can easily find himself growing bored with the consuming duty we preform and we’ve resorted to playing hide in seek—or a warped version of tag. Rarely—very rarely—while we were resting, one of us would get the chance to startle the other. When we accomplished frightening the other, a friendly rivalry to scare the other would spark. Admittedly, I turned out to be significantly easier to scare than Masky.

To ensure our boyish shenanigans would go unnoticed, among other reasons, we picked out our location so it could specifically be isolated enough that no civilians would wander in.

Even though this time our, uselessly flawless, judgement proved wrong.

Hours after dusk, I sat in one of the broken rooms, absently drawings circles with a white rock. Though he tried to walk stealthily, I could hear Masky’s shoes stepping across the rubble and I turned my covered face towards him. Behind my veil I wore an expression of disapproval as I watched him plop down next to me in disappointment. He casually stared at my incomplete vandalism. Feeling pressured, I hastily struck a huge X in the middle of the circle, to complete the familiar symbol. I let go of the rock and patted my hands against each other to dust off the chalky residue.

My head snapped towards Masky as I detected his outstretched hand in my sight, just in time to witness him grabbing the string of my hood and tugging it. This resulted in me becoming quite irritated, since the hood was now too tight and the strings uneven. He’d turned extremely mischievous as of late, which I figured from a result of us being idle for such an extended period of time. I took a moment to adjust my hood before getting onto my feet, turning away to shun him.

The gesture might have been taken too seriously as he swiftly jumped up from the ground and trailed behind me. There came an apologetic tug at my sleeve so I stopped, facing my companion.

Then we heard it, our heads turning instantaneously towards the sound. The atmosphere changed instantly when the giggle slice through the silence. Someone loudly began to stumble around the wreckage of our humble abode. Thinking of flight, I stepped back, towards the remnants of a window. As I did, Masky released my sleeve and stepped towards the destroyed doorway. His plans were completely opposite of mine—I knew he meant to attempt scaring away whomever had wandered in. That half-baked plan proved to scarcely work—most other times the pale masked idiot would just be attacked. We could distinguish two voices now. I grabbed my friend’s wrist and pulled him towards me. He resisted and I insisted.

Angrily, he turned to face me. For a moment we stood staring at each other, hearing the intoxicated conversation happening not too far off, all the while not listening to them. Masky’s shoulders rose in a sigh. His free hand came to the back of my neck and he pulled me forward so our foreheads gently tapped together. This motion stood to be a sign of affection between us. I echoed his sigh, hoping this was him agreeing to flee with me; I still doubted it. The voices began to get louder and Masky briskly scampered towards the doorway, but didn’t stop at it like I excepted. A feminine scream came as he ran followed by a masculine shout and obnoxious stumbling. I saw the boy sloppily run past the door, after my moronic companion, as I moved closer to what could have once been a corridor.

Masky had disappeared into the woods and the drunk boy stood, panting and hollering into the darkness. I rested my hands in the pockets of my hoodie as another scream came and I turned my head towards the girl, who perhaps tripped in surprise, for she was on the ground. I smiled behind my shroud, unable to deny the small victory I felt from spooking someone.

There was a shout and I turned just in time to spot the drunk boy charging at me. I would have never been able to move out of the way in time, and regardless, I instinctively attempted to step out of his range. Just before he collided into me, a tan sleeved arm wrapped around the drunk’s neck and pulled him back. The disoriented boy instantly fell backwards and behind him, Masky stumbled and kept on his feet, giving a moment of pause before turning back to the woods. I needn’t a second signal before I took off after him.

We stopped running after we reached a reasonable distance from the ruined building. Masky and I were both panting heavily, our breath holding the hints of laughter, and I slumped against a tree. By the time we both caught our breath, I heard Masky stifle a cough. I stared at him intently behind my shawl and he turned away, giving another brief, choked down cough.

I frowned. This was an omen of loneliness, and we both knew it.

I had him for so long this time, I’d nearly forgot he’d leave.


End file.
